SilverFields
by loopyfanficer
Summary: After receiving a distressing message off Zechs and Noin, WuFei orders Heero and Duo to investigate what might be going on in Mars. However, as they enter the large planet's atmosphere their shuttle is attacked ending up with the two crashing...
1. Chapter 1

**Silverfields**

**Title: **Silverfields

**Pairings: **1X2, 1XR, 2XH, 5XS, 6X9, eventual 3X4,

**Warnings: **Angst,Sap, Fluff, OCCNESS (due to amnesia), Sadness! and so on...

**Summary: **After receiving a distressing message off Zechs and Noin, WuFei orders Heero and Duo to investigate what might be going on in Mars. However, as they enter the large planet's atmosphere their shuttle is attacked ending up with the two crashing into the sea and washing up on the shores of a town named Silverfields without a clue of who they are.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Gundam Wing it would be never ending!

**Author's note: **This idea has been hovering around me for a while now so I thought I'd give it a go. WARNING this story is about love in every shape and form; if you don't like sap then don't read! Anyways tell me what you think! PS Don't be put off the pairings at the start yaoi fans!

**Chapter 1**

_Love is strong yet delicate.  
It can be broken.  
To truly love is to understand this.  
To be in love is to respect this._

xXx

_I wish I could stay with you in my memories, where nothing is wrong but nothing is right, and all we know is what we feel – I'll always remember you and love you in the silver fields. _

xXx

Space was quiet and empty as usual. The large black plain of nothingness but distant stars and galaxies always made him relax and reflect on the aspects of his life.

WuFei had been doing this a lot recently.

His mind would wonder over the last few years and how his perceptions on life had taken a u-turn since the war. However, lately it was always spinning back to one person. The woman he'd been seeing for the past year. The woman who had told him last week that she loved him.

WuFei sighed as he closed his eyes only to see images of Sally Po behind them, her striking blue eyes twinkling with mischief and her beautiful blonde hair twisted like candy floss thrown over her shoulders. He mentally cursed himself. Why did she have to say she loved him? Why did she have to make their relationship so complicated?

He sat for a moment trying to force himself to hate the woman who could reduce him to anything she wanted. But he couldn't and he hated himself for it, he was strong – women are weak.

"Damn you woman," he growled as he gently opened his coal eyes his mind wondering over the past few years.

The war had ended 5 years ago and it seemed, apart from a few hiccups, people were beginning to accept peace. It was only a few crazed ex-OZ soldiers who seemed to find joy in trying to provoke a revolution.

All the pilots had kept in constant contact, and WuFei found himself creating a particularly close friendship with his once short lived enemy Heero Yuy who also residence on Earth. He enjoyed hearing the others views on maintaining peace. Perhaps Heero would have an answer for his current predicament after all Heero was madly in love Relena Peacecraft. They'd gotten together a year after the war ended and have been in each other's shadow since.

The other pilots resided themselves on the colonies. Trowa rejoined the circus with his sister Katherine which happened to move to L2 2 years ago. Trowa explained – the crazier the people, the more custom they get – Duo goes to see him every week.

In fact Duo and Trowa, WuFei had been told, had become quite a troublesome pair. Sally often has calls from Hilde (the two seemed to have formed a strange friendship since Relena's first celebration after the war) complaining about the latest prank the two had pulled on her. The latest happened to be committed last week on Trowa's day off when the two had timed the sprinklers of Duo and Hilde's house to turn on precisely when Hilde was supposed to get home from the savage yard.

To put it lightly she was not impressed especially after finding the two in fits of laughter on the lounge floor. She chased them with a broom stick for an hour afterwards. Hilde really does have a temper.

Duo and Hilde have been together long before the war finished. They made their relationship public at Relena's Boxing Day celebrations. However, it wasn't intentional. Relena just happened to walk in on them having sex in the cloak room.

Quatre lives on L4 and often visits Duo and Trowa; he'd taken over his father's business since the war ended and was incredible busy, but he always made time for his friends.

All 5 of them and respected partners take it in turns travelling to space and Earth. They meet up once a month. To WuFei is felt like nothing could break their strong bonds. To him, he felt like there was no one else out there who would understand him more than his best friends.

There next meeting was in a day's time – its Quatre's birthday.

Preventer Chang WuFei, a well respected man for his cool and collective manner in stressful situations, launched forward as he recognised the voice yelling over his shuttle transmitter control. His long liquorish black hair slipped over his shoulders in one swift movement. The video monitor blinked a couple of times but stayed blank.

"Come in! This is Preventer Wind! Answer somebody! Over," a raspy voice yelled in panic. Zechs? WuFei hadn't heard from the man since him and Noin left for Mars after the war.

WuFei's coal black eyes narrowed as he quickly picked up the receiver. He felt his heart pick up a beat.

"This is Preventer Dragon, Preventer Wind what is wrong? Over," the transmitter buzzed, the crackling white noise filling the silent, tense cockpit.

"WuFei – Mars – Rebel-" The fuzzy line jumped from one word to the next before a scream, which sounded much like Noin, erupted and then the line went dead. WuFei felt his heart lurch into his throat.

"Preventer Wind!" The line remained dead, "Zechs!" WuFei yelled at the tops of his lungs. Still no reply. He could feel his breath getting short and his body tense. What the hell just happened?

He turned to his shuttle control unit and began typing. He didn't need to look up the coordinates for the shrouded red planet Mars, he was a Preventer and ex-Gundam pilot he was an expert at remembering important things.

His preventer shuttle shot off instantly in the direction of the planet. His shuttle was the fastest in space as he'd worked on it and produced it himself for the last 5 years he'd been working as a Preventer. He predicted he could be there in less than 2 hours since his current position was just off the colony L1 cluster, which luckily for him was the closest to Mars.

He could feel his anxiety building greater and greater and cursed himself for getting so worked up. To calm himself he called the only person who could help. Sally picked up her phone after the first ring, her beautiful face popping up on the video monitor.

"WuFei -"

"Sally we have a situation," he spoke calmly. "I've just received a message off Zechs, its sounds bad." Sally remained silent as WuFei replayed the message transmission. He watched as the look on Sally's face ranged through a mix of emotions before landing on slight panic.

"WuFei, we have to help them!" She cried her blue eyes flashing madly.

"I'm already on my way; I'm just over 1 and a half hours away from Mars-"

"You can't go alone WuFei! From the sounds of it something bad is going on there!"

"Sally I will report back to you as soon as I enter the atmosphere."

"WuFei -" she began to protest before dropping her head. "I'll be on my way in 5 minutes."

"Roger."

Her eyes softened as a sad look came to her face; they hadn't spoken for over a week, "Chang -" WuFei stared into the blue eyes which had been haunting him ever since. He willed his heart not to respond, but it didn't listen – it rose as he took in her beautiful face. "- be careful."

"I'm always careful woman." The corner of Sally's lips twitched upwards before she rolled her eyes.

"Water out," the screen flickered black and WuFei found himself staring at the empty screen for a couple of minutes before sitting back in his seat. He did in fact feel a lot calmer just from seeing Sally's face. He's insides felt warm and tingly but as soon as it did he tried to swash it.

What exactly did he feel for Sally Po?

He trusted her with his life; she was the first woman who made him open his eyes to the other possibilities in life. She made his life worth living after the war. She was tender and always willing to help. He felt better just from being in the same room as her.

WuFei tried to remember what he had felt when being around Miriam, but those memories were so surrounded by hatred and the need for justice that his feelings for his young wife were clouded. He didn't even know if he loved his wife.

He turned his attention to the fastly approaching red planet setting himself into Preventer mode. He had to find Zechs and Noin and make sure they were ok and find out what the hell that message was about. Not long later that he was close enough to take control of the shuttle.

"Manual control," he spoke his voice flat. The shuttles computer picked up on his command and responded quickly pulling out of auto drive. WuFei took control of the shuttle and guided it towards the swirling atmosphere of Mars.

He turned to his transmitter and picked up the control.

"This is Preventer Dragon requesting for landing permission at co ordinates 178. 89. 1. 1" He listened to the crackling waiting for a reply.

"Permission denied." The voice was cool and crisp.

"What?" WuFei found himself yelling, his eyes widening with anger. "I order you to let me land!" Out the corner of his eyes he noticed two vehicles flying his way and out of one of them a spark flashed. He felt himself stop breathing as he recognised the shape of a missile heading his way.

"SHIT!" He quickly took hold of the controls and managed to steer his ship out the way just in time to see the thing shoot past and blow up. Taking hold of his transmitter he yelled, "I come in peace god damn it!"

The shuttles continued to advance on him shooting another two missile's his way.

"If that's the way you want to play it," he murmured as he took off. He quickly glanced down at the shuttles computer. The missiles were travelling faster than him, he needed to out move them. He headed towards one of Mars moons, Phobos, and dove towards its surface. The missiles sped on overhead before blowing to a million pieces.

WuFei narrowed his eyes as he glanced in his rear view image displayed on his laptop screen. The two shuttles were trying to catch up. Picking up his transmitter again he dialled in the secret line for the preventers.

"Preventer Water!" he yelled and waited anxiously for the crackling line to reply.

"I read you Preventer Dragon I'm about 5 minutes away." WuFei felt his heart clench.

"Retreat! You hear me! I have two shuttles trying to shoot me down with missiles. I have no weapons to attack with, and I doubt you have too!" The line is silent for a moment.

"I'm not retreating Dragon – and I always have weapons, so you can go to hell!" He heard Sally's voice reply angrily. "Keep them dancing I'll be there soon."

"SALLY!" WuFei yelled angrily as the line is cut. He growled lowly, when suddenly his shuttle rocketed violently. "FUCK!"

His onyx eyes snapped in front to see another shuttle approaching him. He quickly changed his direction driving the shuttle away from the approaching ship. He noticed briefly from his computer statistics that the blast just hit the back of the shuttle. He had to keep going if he wanted to survive.

He felt his ship rocket again as it took another blast and he swore under his breath as it just missed his fuelling tank. He dropped lower towards the surface of the moon finding the slight gravitational pull making his ship fly faster.

He felt his heart seize as he watched the shuttles release 6 missiles all at once all moving towards him like sharks looming in on their prey. His mouth became dry as he tried to find a way to dodge them.

"Fuck you justice," he snarled under his breath as he thought of the injustice of being attacked and killed by rebels without having any weapons to defend himself. He felt himself grow angry as they grew closer.

"You're all cowards!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as he swung the shuttle into action. He felt it get hit by its first one and then another. He could feel the rumbles rippling through the sturdy ship he'd built and it just made him angrier. The shuttle rocketed and crashed into the surface of the moon causing him to slam into the controls in front of him. He smacked his head on the steering wheel causing droplets of blood to sprinkle out in front of him. He felt his knees slam into the desk underneath. WuFei let his eyes slide shut as his ship lost power and all his computers shut down.

Only one thought came to mind as he waited for his end and it was her. He suddenly had an overwhelming feeling to see her, to touch her one last time – and this time he didn't hate himself for it. He felt his breathing stop.

However there weren't any more blasts as the shuttle came to rest within one of the moons large craters. He remained silent, with his eyes closed waiting for the next lot of missiles to hit – but they never came.

He frowned, feeling his heart beating wildly with adrenaline. He sat in silence for 10 minutes waiting impatiently for his death. The transmitter suddenly crackled to life. WuFei's eyes snapped open and landed onto the machine.

"You Ok WuFei?" Sally's soft voice asked. "They're gone."

"You killed them?"

"No they seemed to freak out when I started to attack back," her voice sounded slightly amused. "How's your shuttle?"

"- broken."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, we've got more important things to worry about."

"Right."

"We're are you?"

"Behind you."

"I'll be right there. Dragon out." WuFei ended the transmission. He tried to stand but felt his knees try to cave underneath him. His head throbbed and he could feel his blood slowly trickling down his face, however he didn't care. His over whelming need to see the woman who'd just saved his life egged him on. He got into a space suit as quickly as he could and exited his battered shuttle.

Sally's was hovering right behind his and he had to jump and float forwards to reach the entry door. Sally was waiting for him as he entered and frowned instantly as she took in his state.

"Auto fly, co ordinates 183. 09 . 67. 2" The co-ordinates for L4 WuFei noted. The shuttle buzzed to life and began to head quickly away from Mars. WuFei's dark eyes trained onto the woman as she led him to the cockpit.

"Jesus you look like you took a beating WuFei." She said as she quickly pulled out a medical kit from under one of cockpit chairs. "You're luckily I used to be a doctor."

WuFei sat in silence as he let Sally tend to his wounds. He noticed the way her body tensed as he refused to look away.

"I don't understand what's going on," he heard her murmur, "why would Mars attack us like that?"

"I don't know." WuFei sighed as she skilfully stitched up the wound on his head before placing a large plaster over it. "But we need to find out."

"We'll have to talk to the others, see what they think."

"I think that's our best option for the moment," Wufei replied his voice wary.

"Hey you can't fall asleep, you may have concussion," Sally ordered. WuFei nodded as he pulled himself so he could sit upright. Sally suddenly handed him a thermo flask.

"Drink the rest of this that should keep you awake." WuFei opened the warm flask letting the strong aroma of coffee whiff up his nose.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He took a large sip of the hot liquid and let it slide down his throat. He figured, by the time they got to L4 which was a 7 hour flight from L1 which was a 2 hour flight from where they were it would be time for Quatre's birthday celebrations. They sat in silence their minds pondering over what happened, while their conscious worried about the Zechs and Noin. It was a while before any of them spoke.

"I'm sorry, about what I said last week – it was stupid," WuFei heard Sally whisper from her position in the pilot's seat. He watched as her beautiful eyes stared out into space. "I thought – heck I was just being a woman, wanting more than something she's already got."

"Sally"

"Don't - make this any worse, WuFei – I'm tired. I'm in love with someone who doesn't love me back so what's new? I'm 25 years old, been to hell and back – I –huph!" WuFei had risen from his seat and twirled her chair around before she could carry on. His lips eagerly brushed against hers, and it didn't matter how tired or achy he felt because he would do anything for this woman. They unwilling pulled away breathless, their foreheads touching and their eyes staring intensely into each other.

"Sally – I -" he mouthed the rest of the words, finding he couldn't speak them. He felt too embarrassed to admit his weakness for this woman. However Sally's eyes were drawn to the shapes his mouth was making and she read them perfectly. He felt her hand grab onto his and squeeze.

"How hard did you hit your head?" She asked pretending to look concerned.

"Pretty hard."

"Figures," she chuckled lightly.

"I don't say things if I don't mean it," WuFei replied.

"But you didn't say anything," Sally's eyes twinkled. WuFei felt his insides snap.

"Woman!" he yelled, "don't play games with me!"

"Sit down before you hurt yourself Chang."

"Why if you were –"

"Come in Preventer Wind, this is Preventer Une did you get to him on time?" Lady Une's calm voice crackled through the cockpit. Sally chuckled to herself as she picked up the transmitter.

"Don't worry I got him, he's fine, just got a little bruise on his head." WuFei narrowed his eyes. Why did he love this woman again?

"Roger, keep safe, Une out." Sally sighed as she placed the transmitter.

"You drank all that coffee?"

"You told me too."

"Great to hear you're finally taking orders."

"..."

"I'll go make some more, it's going to be a long trip."

**TBC...**

Tell me what you think! I've been a busy girl writing so got a few chapters lined up xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Silverfields**

**Title: **Silverfields

**Pairings: **1X2, 1XR, 2XH, 5XS, 6X9, eventual 3X4,

**Warnings: **Angst,Sap, Fluff, OCCNESS (due to amnesia), Sadness! and so on...

**Summary: **After receiving a distressing message off Zechs and Noin, WuFei orders Heero and Duo to investigate what might be going on in Mars. However, as they enter the large planet's atmosphere their shuttle is attacked ending up with the two crashing into the sea and washing up on the shores of a town named Silverfields without a clue of who they are.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Gundam Wing it would be never ending!

**Author's note: **This idea has been hovering around me for a while now so I thought I'd give it a go. WARNING this story is about love in every shape and form; if you don't like sap then don't read! Anyways tell me what you think! PS Don't be put off the pairings at the start yaoi fans!

**Chapter 2**

It was another beautiful day on L2, the colony sun shone bright and high in the sky casting a yellow hazy glow across the colony houses and onto the shinning mountain of junk piled high in the local salvage yard.

A small woman stood on top routing through the pile looking for something specific. She was so engrossed in her work she never noticed the young man sitting within a pile of junk to her left. His large amethyst eyes concentrating on her for a second before turning to the note pad balanced on his lap. He took a deep breath and frowned as he rubbed out a part of his portrait of the young woman before continuing. He bit on the tip of his tongue as he concentrated trying to get the woman's face drawn to perfection. A small smile came to his lips as he took another look up at the woman.

"Hey, I've got fresh orange juice for you kids!" he heard a well known voice come from within the salvage yards office. The young man's head snapped in the direction of the noise.

"Sure, will be there in a moment How!" He called before turning his eyes again on the woman drinking in her beauty. Slowly an evil grin came to his face.

The young woman engrossed in her work never noticed the young man as he approached. However he was being stealthy. He kept low, only moving when she returned her attention to the used pieces of cars, mobile suits, planes you name it after wiping the sweat off her forehead leaving a large black smudge of oil running across her face.

"Where the fuck are you?" the man heard her mumble to herself. "Bloody thing." She chucked an alternator over her shoulder causing it to tumble down the mountain of engines just missing the head of the young man. His large amethyst eyes widened as he realised what could have just happened.

_Death by alternator, not the best way for the God of Death to get his one way ticket to hell,_ he thought as he continued to climb. He was nearly tempted to retreat from his mission after the alternator avalanche however Duo Maxwell never backs out of a challenge.

"Got ya!" he yelled as he reached her, grabbing her from behind and pulling her up from the floor.

"What the fuck!" he heard her yell at the top of her lungs. Her scream was even louder as she struggled.

"That's not the best way to greet your boyfriend!" Duo yelled over the girl's curses. The small girl ceased to move and fell silent. This made Duo's nerves stand on end - No noise meant bad. "Hilde?"

"Why you!" she suddenly spun around her blue eyes flashing madly. "God damn it Duo, why can't you act normal for once and greet me like a decent human being!"

"Because you love weird little old me," he replied with a grin before placing a kiss on her slightly parted lips. He heard her whimper. "And I love it when you're angry."

"You bastard!" she slapped him on the shoulder. "I thought you were out with Trowa anyway."

"Tro left early for Quatre's, you know how it is."

"He told him yet?"

"Hell no, Trowa may act like toughie on the outside but on the inside he's a soft little pussy cat," Duo replied pulling Hilde towards him and burying his head within her short hair " - hasn't got the guts to tell him."

"Like you had the guts to tell me?" she replied, "Anyway, I would have told you to piss off if I knew being in love with you involved having the shit scared out of me every day of the week."

"Sorry ma'am, didn't you read the contract?" he chuckled before placing another kiss on her rosy lips.

"Duo," she murmured a warning.

"You know how much I love you Hilde," he said his voice suddenly becoming very serious. Hilde felt her insides melt as her best friend, her lover and soul mate kissed her passionately. His arms wrapped themselves around her small body and pulling her up so she was standing on the toes of his steal capped boots. Duo had grown so much since the war; however he was still joint shortest out of all the pilots.

Wolf whistles erupted from the yard below.

"Al - James! You pervert's!" Duo yelled down at the two guys as they sorted through the junk separating them into keep piles and waste.

"I love you too Duo," Hilde whispered as she tried to get her breath back. Duo was the most amazing kisser she'd ever experienced. And he was all hers.

"Anyway I just came up here to tell you Howards bought some fresh orange juice. I was gonna bring you a glass but then I thought I'd come scare you instead."

"Oh how thoughtful of you."

"Pleasure, anyway we only have a couple of hours before our shuttle leaves and since we're not going to be alone for a while -"

"Sounds like a plan," Hilde was pulling him down the pile of junk before he'd even finished his sentence.

xXx

Relena Peacecraft smiled and bowed as the crowd erupted into cheers. She'd just finished another talk about her current peace policies and the crowd of politicians seemed to enthusiastically back her up.

She made her way off stage her blue eyes instantly drawn to the young man waiting for her dressed in a dark business suit. His chocolate brown hair was just as wild as it usually was, while his dark blue eyes were intensely on her. She felt a smile come to her lips as they both made their way to the elevator his hand placed protectively on the small of her back. She shook hands with other politicians along the way who quickly congratulated her on her speech.

She sighed as they stepped into the lift finally feeling herself relax. She always worked herself up before she had to speak in front of a large audience. Just before she could feel her knees shaking and nearly giving way, but she had to be strong for her people.

As soon as the doors were closed she felt the man next to her place his hands on her shoulders and gently caress them.

"Hmmm, Heero you always give the best massages," she whispered tiredly before her lips were quickly covered lightly by his. "And the best kisses."

"You did great," she heard a reply as she felt him run his hands from her shoulder up to cup her cheeks. She felt a brush spread across her face.

"I –" she didn't get much further as the man kissed her again. She felt her heart raise a beat as the man she loved kissed her with all his heart. However the feeling was quickly removed as they reached the bottom floor. The elevator pinged open and they quickly rushed to the awaiting limo outside, past the raving press who tried as much as they could to get a statement from her.

Heero glared at anyone who got close. He quickly got her safe within the limo before taking a seat the opposite side.

"Shuttle station please," Relena ordered to the driver before winding up the window between the front and back of the limo. She rested her head on the back of her seat and felt warm fingers slide between her own.

She cracked one eye open and smiled at the blue eyed pilot.

"Tired?" he asked looking slightly concerned. She squeezed the hand within hers.

"A little bit," she confessed before pulling on the hand. The other took the message and quickly closed the distance between them. She grinned at him wickedly, a sparkle in her eye. "I can sleep on the shuttle to Quatre's."

She watched as the small smile she loved so much came to Heero's face. To anyone but her they wouldn't have thought anything of it, but to her Heero's smile was the best thing on earth.

She kissed him then, loving the feeling of being able to do this whenever she liked, however not in the public eye. She didn't want her private life being spread across the newspapers and she knew the silent pilot wouldn't be able to handle it.

"I love you," she whispered as they pulled away. Heero's eyes always caused her to almost stop breathing. They were the route to his soul. She could tell what he was feeling in a second by the look in his eyes. She felt the hand within hers tighten their grip.

"I love you too Relena, I always have." And she knew he did, to the depths of his soul.

xXx

Quatre Rebara Winner raced to the front door of his large house resident on L4 before Rashid even had chance to get up from his seat at the staff kitchen table. All he saw was a blonde blur race past.

Quatre abruptly came to a halt at the large brown mahogany door. He quickly smoothed out his hair and his shirt and trousers before taking a large deep breath.

"Here go's." He whispered before pulling open the door. His sky blue eyes instantly landed on Trowa and a smile spread across his lips. "Trowa."

"Quatre," the others voice was smooth and enchanting to him. Trowa's green eyes were soft and endearing locking him almost into a trance. His usual brown hair was cut slightly shorter but was still smoothed over to one side covering his left eye.

"Come inside, Rashid was just making tea." Quatre's eyes darted off to the side of the room where the large older man stood. He nodded and retreated back to the kitchen.

"Sounds nice, what time are the others supposed to be arriving?"

"Around 5, that gives us 3 hours to catch up," the blonde replied. "How have you been?"

"Good, I'm on holiday for a week now." Trowa slowly slid off his jacket and hung it in the cloakroom to the left. That's when Quatre noticed the present he'd been carrying under his arm. "Erm -" he watched as a small shy smile came to the other man's lips. "This is for you."

He held out the box shaped present which Quatre took with care. It was quite heavy.

"Trowa, you didn't have to -"

"Quatre you've brought me umpteen gifts, and I saw this the other day and thought of you."

The blonde billionaire was silent for a moment before a smile graced his lips, "thank you."

"You don't know what you're saying thank you for yet," Trowa replied an amused smirk growing on his lips.

Quatre eyed him for a second before ripping off the bright green and yellow paper, leaving him with just a plain brown box. Quatre raised one eyebrow up at Trowa who just smiled.

"The presents inside the box,"

"Right."

Quatre quickly opened the box and pulled out another box however this time it was a leather box and it looked expensive. He felt his heart contract as he had an inkling of what was inside. He dropped the brown box to the floor along with the wrapping paper and popped open the new box. His eyes widened and he gasped as he took in the beauty of the new shiny violin Trowa had brought.

"Trowa – it's amazing."

"I was thinking we'd have a play before the other's got here, we haven't done that for a while." Quatre's shimmering sky blue eyes snapped up to meet Trowa's.

"I'd love to," his voice was soft as well as the smile which followed it. They both made their way to the music room based on the ground floor facing the beautiful rose gardens and played until the others arrived.

The first to arrive were Duo and Hilde. Quatre and Trowa had to hide their amusement as the two entered both wearing dark sunglasses and their clothes looking as if they dressed in the dark.

They could hear Duo mumbling as they entered "Damn colony always has bright sun –"before noticing their presence. "Hey Q, happy birthday man!" he announced as he dropped his and Hilde's shared suitcase to the floor. Hilde had already crossed the room and was giving her two friends a hug.

"It's so good to see you all," the small black haired girl smiled, "actually not you Trowa since I see you bloody 7 days of the week."

"You love it Hilde."

"Bleh! I swear you're worse than he is."

"Well I know you love it baby," Duo replied hooking his right arm around his girlfriend before holding out a small box towards Quatre. "I know you said no presents but since this one didn't cost me anything I thought it didn't really count."

Quatre raised a blonde eyebrow and looked at the box as if scared to take it. He finally decided that it wasn't going to blow up or attack him so took the small boxed present between his forefinger and thumb.

He carefully unwrapped it to find it was a small jewellery box and inside it was a necklace attached was a small tear drop of metal.

"It's from Sandrock, I kept a piece of all the Gundam's and thought you'd like this." Quatre's eyes widen at Duo's words and the moment the braid man was jumped on by his friend.

"Thank you Duo this is amazing!"

"Hey, don't sweat it's nothing compared to Trowa's." Duo winked at his taller fiend who smiled in return. Quatre quickly hugged and thanked Hilde before putting on the necklace. It felt cool against his warm skin.

5 minutes later the door rang again to signal Heero and Relena arrival.

Relena's eyes lit up as she spied Hilde and the two girls hugged dearly.

"Hey 'Ro, how's it going?" Duo called giving his old friend a slap on the back. "All well I hope."

"As usual Duo, I see Hilde hasn't killed you yet."

"Na, she's too slow to catch the God of Death."

"Duo, I heard that."

The braided man grinned and waved at his girlfriend before cupping his hand around his mouth and murmuring just so Heero could hear, "I swear she loves the chase though."

"Baka," Heero murmured as took Relena's and his coat to the cloak room.

"Moron!" Duo called after him with a grin.

"Here, I think I should give you this now before Heero comes back, he'd probably get embarrassed like last year" Relena explained and handed out a perfectly wrapped present in dark blue paper. "I hope you like it."

"Thank you." Quatre took the small present from Relena which turned out to be a very nice expensive shirt.

"Master Quatre?" Rashid's voice boomed out through the large foyer. "Dinner is ready."

"Thank you Rashid." Quatre turned to his friends. "Sally rang before you guys arrived to say they would be arriving late."

"That's a first for Wu man to be running late!" Duo chuckled before throwing an arm around Hilde.

Dinner consisted of 5 courses of beautifully prepared food. Duo was in his element as he ate each one hungrily while teasing Hilde about her eating habits on the way. She liked to eat everything on the left hand side of the plate before the right. It was an ice breaker. Conversation seemed to flow after that.

Quatre sat at the head of the table with Trowa to his right and Duo to his left. Next to Duo was Hilde and next to Trowa were Heero and Relena.

"So Duo made any new inventions recently?" Relena asked as she tucked into a beautifully made toffee cheese cake.

"Well after what we now call the incident Hilde's banned me."

"Damn right too!" Hilde chided "I thought you'd bring down the whole colony with that death machine."

"Hey it was Trowa to; don't push all the blame onto me!" The clown burst out into laughter at the end of the table.

"I loved the beast."

"Me too Tro, me too."

"What did you actually build?" Heero frowned.

"Well – we built a flying bus."

"A flying bus?" Relena's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Are you two nuts?"

"Yes they are actually, you know the age of civilians not owning power arms? Well that bus happened to own a set of machine guns!" Hilde exclaimed

"Thanks to Trowa." Duo added

"And a scythe attached to the front." Hilde ended glaring at Duo who just stuck his tongue out.

"And here I thought Trowa was the sensible one." Heero tutted but a smirk gave away his amusement.

"All in the sense of fun," Trowa muttered and Quatre chuckled at his side.

"Oh yes I seemed to forgot your involvement in the monstrosity," Hilde continued pinning her eyes onto Quatre who's chuckles cut instantly. "I forgot the bus had knives stuck to its hub caps."

"Oh come on Hild, you didn't seriously think we'd actually fly that thing anywhere – and besides it's gone now," Duo said before saying a silent prayer which Trowa seemed to say at the same time.

"When you, Trowa and Mr Innocent are involved anything is possible." Hilde replied, she sat back in her seat before sighing, a smile crossing her features, "it was cool though."

"See I told ya!" The table erupted into laughter.

"So anything interesting happening down on Earth?" Duo asked "Same shit weather?"

"At least ours is real." Heero stated as he picked at his desert. He never really liked sweet things. "I'd pick fresh Earth air any day."

Relena smiled and placed her hand on Heero's under the table, "me too."

"I like the smell of the colonies." Trowa said, "I kind of miss the stink of L2." Duo and Hilde's eyes seemed as if they would bulge out.

Duo turned his girlfriend and whispered, "I think Trowa might have gone a little crazy."

"I agree."

After dinner 5 bottles of different types of alcohol was brought to the table and a shot was placed in front of each guest. Everyone's eyebrows went up intrigued.

"Quatre are you trying to get us drunk?"Relena exclaimed as a shot was placed in front of her.

"Well I thought since it was my 21st I would have my first alcoholic drink," he picked up the clear liquid in front of him in the small glass.

Heero glared at the drink in front of him before gingerly picking it up and giving it a sniff. The strong fumes of liquorish assaulted his nostrils and nearly made his eyes water.

"What is this Quatre?"

"It's Sambuka."

"Oh God," Duo murmured as he too took a sniff and winced. "Fancy picking this as your first taste of heaven."

"Everyone I would like to say a few words," Quatre spoke as he rose from his seat with his shot in his left hand. "I would have liked WuFei and Sally to be here for this but here it goes - I would just like to say thank you to all of you for coming, and thank you for the presents – really. I want you to know how special and proud I feel to have such people as my friends – and I hope we all have happy lives and always keep in touch. So here's to us and me turning 21."

"Granddad," there was cough as everyone downed their drinks. In the next few moments there was a mixture of reactions. Hilde and Relena instantly grabbed their glasses of water in front of them and tried to drown the taste. Duo nearly screamed as did Quatre, while Trowa and Heero sat in silence.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU ADD TO THAT?" Duo yelled as he tried to pry the remaining water from Hilde's hands.

"Rashid's homemade - he put chilli in it!" Quatre yelled as he ran from the table his eyes watering. Trowa burst out laughing causing Relena to join in.

"This is so not cool," Duo murmured as Hilde finally let him down the rest of the water.

"I thought it tasted nice," Heero murmured Trowa nodded in agreement.

"Not missed much have we guys?" a new voice asked from the dining hall entrance. 5 heads snapped simultaneously towards WuFei and Sally as they slowly entered the room. Their eyes all glued onto WuFei's shuffling movements of pain and the large plaster he had on his forehead.

"What the hell happened to you?" Duo gapped.

The Chinese man sighed and tucked a long piece of his black hair behind his ear. Today in particular he wished he'd tied it into his usual ponytail.

"I was attacked," Duo and Hilde's eyes widened while Heero sat back in his seat, his hand tightening around Relena's in his lap. Quatre had chosen that moment to enter; he sat slowly down in his seat his hands suddenly clenched into fists.

"Who?" Duo asked his voice dark and almost menacing as the Chinese man took the nearest seat to him next to Relena.

"I don't know," he replied. "I received a transmission from Zechs. From the sounds of it Mars is on the verge of rebelling against peace. I went to check it out and they refused me entry. I was attacked by three shuttles."

"But I came to the rescue," Sally beamed which gained her a death glare from the Chinese preventer as she sat at his side.

"Have you heard from Zechs since?" Relena asked worry clear on her face as she asked about her brother's whereabouts. She felt her heart clench as WuFei dropped his head.

"We've been trying to get through to him all the way here with no joy." Sally informed instead. A tense silence fell over the group before Heero spoke up.

"There's nothing we can do for now, we need to find out exactly what is going on before we contact the preventers for back up."

"We've got to be careful another war doesn't break out," Relena added wisely and the other's agreed.

"So what's the plan, what's going to happen now?" Hilde asked as she wound her arm around Duo's.

"We're kind of working on that." Sally replied, "we were hoping you lot would have some ideas." The group remained silent as they all thought deeply.

"I thought of one," Quatre spoke up, his beautiful face set neutral. "Infiltration," he begins. "Two of us could go in see what we can find out, and hopefully bring Zechs and Noin out alive."

The room is silent as the idea settles in before WuFei nods, "good idea, I'll go."

"Like hell you will!" Sally yelled turning to her wounded lover. "You're not doing anything in that condition." WuFei glared at the woman he loved before bowing his head in defeat. She was right after all.

"I will go." Heero spoke up. Relena's breath hitched as she turned to her lover. Her blue eyes burnt into the others willing him to take back what he'd just said, but she knew Heero would do anything to keep peace.

"And I will too," Duo stated his attention still on WuFei noting down the others injuries.

"No," Hilde growled, her hand protective reached out to intertwine itself with Duo's. "You're not doing it."

"Hilde." Duo turned to the small girl at his side. "Heero needs my help. Zechs and Noin need us."

"Duo – I," she began to plead however she knew his mind was already made up. She abruptly stood from the table and raced from the room.

"Hilde!" Duo rose to follow her however stopped at the door on his way. "I'm sorry about this, but count me in. Nobody threatens peace while I'm still breathing."

"Thank you Duo, I will draw up the mission details tonight," WuFei sighed. Duo nodded as he noted the new information and then raced after his girlfriend.

The dining room was left in a tense silence.

"Thank you for doing this – I'll set up a secure line tomorrow which you will be able to contact us on. I'm sorry there isn't much more information to give you" Sally sighed

Heero turned his attention to the older woman, "its fine."

"You promise to keep in constant contact?" Quatre asked his voice barely a whisper. He still had the look of shock on his face. Trowa sat next to him his eyes on the tabletop as he took in all the new information.

"Of course."

"We'll all be ready to be at your side if you need us."

"Thank you Quatre."

"We're sorry to have dropped the news like this on your birthday Quatre," Sally said looking slightly guilty.

"No – don't apologise. I'm just happy WuFei and yourself got out alive." Quatre sat back in his seat and let the pain wash through him. His eyes flicked to Relena her blue eyes glaring down at the table.

"Thank you - I suppose I'd better take him to bed we haven't stopped since it happened."

"I'm fine Sally," Wufei announced. "It's Quatre's birthday and we came late."

"Don't worry WuFei you need some sleep before we draw up mission plans," Quatre offered a small smile to his tired friend who looked desperately pale in his face. The Chinese man went to protest but then thought against it. He nodded his head and rose from his seat. "I will be waking at 3"

Heero nodded "Roger."

They quietly exited leaving the others in silence. Quatre and Trowa quietly left after that, Quatre asking his tall friend if he wanted to have another play of their instruments before bed time. Trowa happened to grab a bottle of whisky on his way out. The room was left in a tense silence as the couple thought about what was going to happen tomorrow.

"Heero, please be careful -" Relena's voice was barely a whisper. She turned to lover and tightened her grip on his hand. "I don't know what I'd do -" She stopped unwilling to go down that route.

She raised her gaze to meet his and as always felt as if she was put under a spell just by the look in his eyes, "Just be careful."

"I always am Relena."

"You know what I mean," she hushed she could feel panic boiling inside her. What if he never came back? What happened if her brother who she hardly got to know was wounded, or worse dead?

"Relena," she hadn't noticed she'd drawn her attention to their clasped hands. She felt Heero's warm worn hand cup her cheek and guide her head back up. His eyes were burning with determination and promise.

"You are my life now," his voice was low and firm sending a shiver down her spine, and she knew he made his next words his personal mission. "I will come back."

She kissed him desperately, wanting to touch him with the depths of her soul. Wanting him to know just how much she loved him. However, she could also feel fear. They were both scared, but he would never let her know. She wound her arms around his toned body and felt herself being pulled towards him. The next thing she knew he'd pulled her into his arms and had picked her up from her seat. He carried her all the way up to their room as always when staying with Quatre and proceeded to show her just how much she meant to him, because with Heero Yuy, his actions have always spoken louder than his words.

xXx

Duo had wondered around the whole grounds before he found Hilde within the Rose garden, standing on the small humped wooden bridge which crossed a large pond amongst the rose bushes. He was silent as he approached keeping within the shadows of the night.

He felt his heart wrench at the turmoil on Hilde's face as she gingerly picked off each petal of a blood red rose she'd broken off from one of the nearby bushes.

"Hilde," he spoke gently, careful not to scare her. This wasn't the right time for a practical joke.

"Why?" she spoke, her voice quivering, but she wouldn't cry. She was strong, Duo knew that. "Duo you're not even a Preventer."

"Hilde I fort for this peace."

"So did I," she snapped chucking the rest of the rose into the pond. The separated petals floated lazily on the moonlit top. She turned to her lover, her eyes blazing madly. "You don't see me running off trying to be a hero."

"People's lives are at stake." Duo stepped forward, "Heero needs me to go with him." Her fists clenched in anger as she willed herself not accept the truth.

"You could die."

"Hild, how many times have people tried to kill me? And besides, it's pretty hard to kill the God of Death."

"Duo please, I'm frightened for you!" She yelled, "You could be walking into a death trap and you're not even fazed, you could die and I'd be –" Thick tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She raised her hands to cover her face.

"Hilde," she heard Duo's soft voice as the braided man gently pulled her hands away from her face. "I'm here –" He pulled her into his chest and wrapped his long arms around her small body. Resting his head on hers he whispered "I'm here now."

"But what about tomorrow, or next week?" she whispered burying her face into his thick black shirt.

"Let's not think about that, we always said to live in the moment," Hilde felt her heart twinge. That was something they used to say during the war, when they would fall into each other's arms. She'd been afraid of his death then as she was now. But Duo had made up his mind, and that was one of the things she loved about him – he never backed down from a challenge.

He curled his finger around her small pointy chin and raised it so his lips could find hers. Their kiss was slow and deep, completely different to their usual mad frenzies seeing who can take the other's clothes off first without breaking their kiss, kiss. Hilde felt her breath get taken away.

"You don't know how much you mean to me."

"Dido," she smiled at his reply. Even though he didn't say it, she knew what he meant. Duo never threw the word love around.

xXx

As Duo and Hilde entered the foyer of Quatre's large mansion the following morning, they felt a blush spread across their cheeks as they witnessed Heero and Relena's goodbye kiss. They never showed such public affections even in front of their friends, but their love was obvious. Duo had never seen Heero so devoted and affectionate towards one person.

Hilde coughed to draw the two away from each other.

"You ready buddy?" Duo grinned. Heero nodded silently as a blush spread across his cheeks. He grabbed his old duffle bag at his feet and swung it over his shoulder his eyes burning into the woman in front of him.

WuFei and Sally entered the room moments later followed by a rough looking Quatre and Trowa. They were drunk by the time the other's had sat down to draw up a mission statement. They had both insisted that Horses were a must to get to Mars to defeat the bad guys. This brought a laugh from Duo even in the dim moment.

"Guys, you look great." He threw a wink at Trowa who glared in response.

"I passed out on the piano, I'm never drinking again." Quatre stated as he approached his friend. "Good luck Duo, I will be waiting for news."

"Dido," Trowa spoke up from behind before replacing Quatre to give his best friend a hug. Quatre shook hands with Heero and Trowa offered him a curt nod.

"I'm sorry I can't give you more of a briefing before you go, but it is a matter of emergency." WuFei spoke from where he'd took his place leaning on the foyer wall. "And Good luck."

"With all our talents, me and Heero don't need luck," the braided man replied squeezing Hilde's hand within his before letting go.

He and Heero made their way to the small car waiting for them on the drive way and slowly got in. Duo wound down his window and smiled up at the group of friends who meant the world to him.

"We'll be seeing ya!" he called as Heero pulled away. He sat back in his seat, his eyes trained on the side mirror of the car. He felt his heart break as Hilde's hands came up to cover her face, while Relena had partially run after the car. He could see out the corner of his eye Heero's attention was glued on the girls form in the review mirror.

He felt sick as they rounded onto the main road, but then instantly squashed it. Had peace made him go soft? He'd left Hilde to go on much more life threatening missions before. He settled with putting on the radio quietly to calm his nerves.

"Where we picking up the supplies?" he asked his voice wary.

"L1, we're lucky Dorothy was there for a parliament meeting," the wing zero pilot replied.

"Oh great, we get to meet up with the wicked witch of the north again," Duo sighed leaning his head on the window. He heard Heero chuckle in amusement.

"Unfortunately," he heard the others reply. "At least you don't have to have dinner with her every other day of the week."

Duo felt his mood lighten at Heero's joke, "Unlucky."

"Hn,"

Quatre had given them the keys to his fastest ship. Unknown to anyone on the colony the blonde actually stored weapons on it – just encase of another rebellion he had justified.

Duo felt a satisfied grin come to his face as he took in the monstrosity of a shuttle as they entered Quatre's private shuttle bay. It was painted pure metallic black and looked as if it had never been flown.

"I'm speechless."

"That's a first."

"Quatre seriously can't be lending us this one," the braided man wondered as he walked down the length of it, letting his hand run over the freshly buffed black paint. "It's sex on legs."

"Duo it's a shuttle just get on so we can take off already, we have a time schedule to keep to."

"Yes Sir!" Duo mocked saluted and quickly followed Heero to the shuttles entrance. He felt his mood lighten even more as Heero took a seat in the co-pilot seat. "Man, must be my lucky day."

Half an hour later all engines were warming up and the secure preventer line was set up. The transmitter buzzed to life instantly, however the video monitor still needed to be tuned in.

"Come in Preventer Water, this is Preventer Wing and -" Heero suddenly stopped in his transmission and turned to Duo with a raised eyebrow.

"Preventer Death."

"Are you actually serious?"

"Never more so," Heero rolled his eyes and turned back to the transmitter.

"Preventer Wing and Preventer –Death?" Duo grinned. "We have reached the shuttle and are preparing for takeoff."

"Read you loud and clear, oh and Preventer Wing, tell Preventer _Death _the shuttle is to come back in one piece."

"No problemo," Duo smiled innocently as he placed his hands on the steering wheel. He flicked the throttle on the boosters to help them warm up. The loud engines roared like a lion.

"We will contact you again once we enter the atmosphere." There was a short pause on the other end before they heard a reply.

"Of course, Water out." Heero placed the transmitter back before turning to Duo.

"Boosters are ready."

"Well buckle your seatbelt buddy; let's see what this baby can do." What Duo didn't see was Heero actual put his seat belt on in hast before the shuttle shot out into space with speed. "Welcome to Maxwell airlines, we are on route to Mars and are hoping to have a nice safe journey along the way."

"Baka."

"If you need anything, please don't hesitate to get off your own ass and get it yourself," Duo turned to his friend and gave him a wink. Heero just rolled his eyes in return.

After the first hour both men fell asleep hoping to catch up on the little they'd had the night before. Soon enough they reached L1 were they met Dorothy who'd picked up a number of guns from the preventers headquarters and food. They thanked the strange young girl before bidding her goodbye and setting off on the final stretch of their journey.

"You know if you waxed the eyebrows off that girl she'd probably be a looker," Duo commented as they sped out into space, the large red planet now more in view. It looked menacing against the dark backdrop of space. "- Na, I still don't think she'd be my type – but you like the blondes don't you Heero?"

"What the hell are you talking about Baka?"

"Daydreaming again Heero?"

Heero rolled his eyes at the braided man who now seemed more alert after having more sleep. "No I just seem to know when to tune you out."

"How nice of you," Duo smirked as he raised his arms and pillowed them behind his head. He sighed as he lent back in his seat. "Did Relena hear much from Zechs before the other day?"

"Once or twice – he and Noin have been busy over the past few years." Heero explained as his eyes took in every detail of the red planet. His eyes traced the swirling red and white clouds on its surface.

"I thought the Terraformation was on hold for now, why didn't they return to Earth?"

"They told Relena they fell in love with the planet and the people," he snorted.

"Shame the people didn't love them."

"Duo," Heero chided. "We don't even know what's going on down there."

Duo sighed, "You're right. It's probably some crazy ex-OZ bastards trying to ruin peace again."

"Hn,"

"How much ammo we got?"

"About 200 bullets in the left and right machine guns, and 10 torpedoes – Quatre said he liked to travel light."

"Self destruct?"

Heero's eyes narrowed at Duo's words, "yes, but that won't be necessary." Duo seemed to agree.

It was another 2 hours before they were to start to get ready for landing. Duo gently guided the shuttle into the first layer of swirling red and white clouds.

"Come in Preventer Water, this is Preventer Wing we have entered the atmosphere with co-ordinates S78 W45."

"Preventer Wing, this is Preventer Dragon –" WuFei's voice boomed over the radio. "Be careful." Just as the words had been spoke Duo suddenly steered the ship off course.

"What the – Duo?" Heero yelled as he was thrown in his seat.

"5 shuttles up ahead," he stated his tone completely serious.

"Preventer Wing is everything ok?" WuFei asked worry lacing his words.

"5 shuttles identified."

"Shit they've spotted us!" Duo yelled slamming the boosters into full thrust causing the shuttle to race off in an opposite direction.

"Try and loose them."

"That was the plan!"

"Preventer Wing!"

"We're trying to lose them," Heero explained as calmly as he could.

"New plan," Duo suddenly spoke his eyes widening as he looked at the infrared display screens. Heero felt himself hold his breath as the imprint of 7 missiles was shot their way - each getting closer every second. "Dodge the fucking missiles."

"Heero!" WuFei's voice was in a state of panic. In desperation Duo cut the engine of the ship causing it to drop suddenly 10,000 foot and cut the transmission with WuFei. All missiles flew overhead. In solider mode Duo turned the engine back on again and flew the ship towards were he thought would be a better place to hide and dodge the oncoming attacks. Large menacing mountains lay ahead.

"Duo, fly upwards!" Heero yelled as he kept his attention on the screens. "3 missiles approaching fast!"

"Roger!" The ship rocketed into the clouds and stayed within them. However this distorted their infrared screens causing them to not pick up movement.

Duo could feel his heart beating erratically in his chest. His ears were ringing. The cockpit remained in a tense silence as they waited for their next move.

"Do you-"

Suddenly the ship violently rocketed from side to side as both men were launched forwards in their seats.

"Oh Fuck!" Duo yelled pulling on the steering wheel to try and pull the shuttle from out of the clouds.

"Our left booster has been hit." Heero stated his tone flat. "It would probably be better to drop."

Suddenly the shuttle rocketed again, causing them to fly around in their seats.

The sound that followed, however, made them feel sick – it was complete silence. Their engines had seized. They felt their stomachs churn as the shuttle began to drop towards the surface of Mars at top speed.

"Duo glide it," Heero spoke calmly as the shuttle dropped through the swirling clouds. However everything seemed to be happening so fast. "DUO!"

"I'm trying!" The other man yelled as he pulled at the steering wheel trying to keep the shuttle as level as possible. "Oh fuck!"

They continued to drop through the clouds and it wasn't until at the last moment that they saw the oncoming mountains. The clouds were low and it looked as if a thunderstorm was taking place.

"DUO!" Heero yelled as the braided man served the shuttle just at the last moment catching the underneath on the side of a rocky cliff. The shuttle rocketed forward causing them to be thrown forward hitting their heads on the controls in front. The shuttle began to fall fast after that into the dark night. They noticed as they were falling it had begun to rain.

Duo's hand instantly went forward towards the shuttles ejector button. He hit it with full force but nothing happened.

Duo nearly smacked himself on the forehead. _Electric ejector? Is Quatre nuts?_

"Heero," He spoke as he watched in horror as rough black sea continued to get closer and closer. "Guess Quatre won't be getting his shuttle back in one piece" His voice trembled as he tried to crack the joke. He turned his large amethyst eyes to his friend to find the other was sat back in his seat, his eyes closed and waiting for their death.

"What a pathetic way to go." He wanted to close his eyes but he couldn't. The last thing he heard was the loudest explosion he'd heard his life and the wind screen cracking under pressure.

Then everything went black.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Silverfields**

**Title: **Silverfields

**Pairings: **1X2, 1XR, 2XH, 5XS, 6X9, eventual 3X4,

**Warnings: **Angst, Sap, Fluff, OCCNESS (due to amnesia), Sadness! and so on...

**Summary: **After receiving a distressing message off Zechs and Noin, WuFei orders Heero and Duo to investigate what might be going on in Mars. However, as they enter the large planet's atmosphere their shuttle is attacked ending up with the two crashing into the sea and washing up on the shores of a town named Silverfields without a clue of who they are.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Gundam Wing it would be never ending!

**Author's note: **This idea has been hovering around me for a while now so I thought I'd give it a go. WARNING this story is about love in every shape and form; if you don't like sap then don't read! Anyways tell me what you think! PS Don't be put off the pairings at the start yaoi fans!

**Chapter 3**

Duo Maxwell gasped as he woke throwing himself forward as if trying to stop himself from falling into something. His large amethyst eyes flew wide open as his heart tried to beat out of his chest. He heaved as he took in his surrounding, his mind slowly noting that he was safe.

The room was small, the walls painted pure white and there was a window to his left with light green curtains. The door was to his right. He could faintly hear the sound of church bells ringing outside along with a soft breeze.

Hospital was the one word which came to his mind, yet nothing else did. He frowned looking down at himself. He was dressed in a hospital gown and had two IV's stuck in his arms, one in his left and one in his right. His head whipped around to see where the tubing led to and noticed he was being fed 2 different types of drips. The squishy bags looked almost fresh.

It wasn't until he noted how much medicine was being pumped into his body that he realised how much it ached. He slumped back down into the bed and took a deep breath.

/Where am I? / he thought as he looked out the window. All he could see was white and pink fluffy clouds.

He jumped as the door to his private room was cracked open and watched as an old woman entered. Her attention was on a piece of paper she held in her hand. She turned to her patient before smiling happily.

"You're awake!" she cried, "How do you feel?"

The young man went to open his mouth to speak but croaked in response. The old woman instantly rushed to the sink at the other side of the room and filled up a paper cup with water. She passed it to her patient.

"Small sips," she advised her worn green eyes watching him intently. He tried to take small sips but the cool liquid felt so nice. He gobbled it down. The old woman chuckled, "more?"

Duo nodded enthusiastically and the doctor quickly refilled his cup. As soon as he'd drank another load of water he felt much better. His eyes turned to the doctor as she picked up his medical notes from the end of the bed.

"So?"

"Crap."

The old woman's eyes snapped up as an amused smile came to her face.

"Well you look better than when you first came in here," she stated. Duo frowned as he thought of the reason why he was in hospital. His head buzzed as he tried to search for the memory willing it to come back to him but nothing did.

"I'm sorry Doc; this may sound a little weird but– what happened to me?"

"I was hoping you'd be able to tell me."

" - What?"

"You were found on the beach 6 weeks ago unconscious with serious wounds to your skin and head. Luckily you had just 3 broken ribs and some slight hairline fractures' to your legs– but no one knows what you were doing."

Duo was silent for a moment as he tried to process what the doctor had just said, "I don't understand – why can't I remember?"

"You were found with another man, he woke up 3 days ago – he can't remember a thing either," the old doctor mused as she tapped the end of her pen against her cheek. "I concluded that due to his head injuries he'd contracted amnesia – which maybe the same case for you. Your brain was swollen and bruised for a long time, much longer than the other gentleman's."

"Amnesia?" Duo felt his chest clench as his hands started to shake in panic. He knew what that was but why didn't he know anything else? He searched again for the memory, for any memory apart from in this room. He felt his breath become short and his stomach wrench. He flung himself to the side of the bed and threw up on the floor.

"Calm down sir, don't start panicking I'm here to help." He felt a warm hand place on his back and slowly rub circles as he tried to calm himself. His eyes suddenly were drawn to a rope of hair which dangled over his left shoulder and nearly into the pile of vomit he'd just created. "You threw up a lot for someone who hasn't eaten anything."

"Thanks," Duo murmured roughly as he raised himself slowly to sit back in the bed. The doctor fetched him another glass of water and warned him again to sip slowly. Duo complied this time.

"Doc, what's going to happen now?"

"Well, I want to keep you here for a couple of weeks. Run some tests and make sure you're on the mend." Duo nodded his head his mind wondered over his situation.

"Then what?" he felt his panic rising again.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," she smiled as she quickly jotted some notes down on Duo's chart. "You just relax; I'll come back in an hour to check on you, I'll get someone to clear up the mess right away."

"-Ok." His large eyes watched as the doctor went to leave however he called after her as she reached the door. "Where am I?"

"You're in a town named Silverfields," she watched as Duo's head turned to the window his eyebrows drawing together as he looked up at the swirling clouds, the sun brightly burning through the cracks. "On Mars," the doctor added lightly. Duo's head snapped back to her. Confusion clearly showed on his face. "Just relax, try and keep calm. If you need anything just use the emergency buzzer to your left."

Duo nodded silently and listened as the door clicked closed behind the woman. He took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. Before he knew it, he'd drifted off to sleep.

xXx

The next time he woke he felt much better. The drips had been removed from his arms without notice and outside it looked as if the sun had just risen as birds tweeted happily through the slightly open window. He felt the cool fresh air run across his warm skin and sighed.

He sat for a moment, thinking about nothing as if everything was fine until his mind caught up with him. His hand instantly reached for the buzzer. A second later a small nurse entered the room.

"Hi there!" she grinned. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better – I suppose?" he did indeed feel much better than when he last woke up. But his body still ached and throbbed and of course he still didn't know who he was. His stomach growled angrily. "Hungry?"

"I guess so."

"Let me see what I can rustle up," the young nurse left the room. Duo pushed himself up his head turning to the window to look outside. He got a better view this time, taking in the beautiful pink blossom trees as they gently wavered in the wind in what looked like a court yard with a bunch of benches. There were a few people sat on the grass talking and having a picnic. Everything seemed so peaceful. He didn't notice the nurse enter again, however he could smell the toast she'd brought with her.

She pulled up the hospital table and placed the small plate of toast in front of him.

"Eat slowly; you've been on a drip for the past few weeks." Duo nodded taking the nurses advice after the first time. The dry toast tasted like heaven to him, but his chest still felt tense. "So have you thought up a name for yourself?"

"Huh?" Duo shook his head snapping out of his daze. He felt half asleep and half awake – as this was all a dream and he was waiting to wake up.

"Well we've been calling you patient 02 for the past six weeks – and since you can't remember your own name why don't you make one up?"

Duo thought, he tried to think of his own name to begin with but then gave up. His eyes wondered around the room frustrated. They finally landed on the hospital chair next to him; the maker's brand name was itched into the woodwork along the side. Adrian's furniture shore.

"Adrian?" Duo's eyes wondered up to look at the nurse who instantly looked amused.

"You're naming yourself after a chair?" she chuckled

"I guess I am," he could feel his own smile tickle the corners of his mouth.

"Well I suppose it's better than the other guy who wanted to call himself Tree," she laughed. Duo frowned as he remembered he was with someone on the beach when he was found. "Eventually we settled on Daniel – even though he's Japanese – we're not that inventive."

"Is he ok?" he found himself asking about the man he couldn't remember.

"Daniel aka Tree? I have to admit he is making the fastest recovery I have seen in all my years as a nurse," she told as she checked Duo's medical chart. "Absolutely amazing, he was up and walking by the 2nd day even with a fractured leg. When you're feeling better I will send him in to see you."

Duo nodded intrigued to talk to and find out more about the man he was with. He stayed silent as the nurse checked his blood pressure and pulse.

"Could I just take a blood sample from you Adrian?" Duo nodded and held out his arm. The nurse pulled opened the canular in his arm and withdrew some blood before flushing. She handed him a couple of pills and some water.

"I'll send Doctor McAdams in to check on you," she informed.

Duo nodded and whispered a thank you as he took his pills hoping one of them was a painkiller. The nurse left with a smile which made him feel slightly better. His chest still felt tight, he wanted answers to the things which couldn't be answered. He solemnly ate the rest of his toast.

"So Adrian is it?" The doctor smiled warmly as she entered silently pulling the door closed behind her. "It's a nice name." Duo smiled slightly.

"Doc, I wanted to ask – how long do you think my amnesia is going to last?" Duo asked feeling his heart pick up a beat as he waited for an answer. He watched as the doctor picked up his notes from where the nurse had left them out on the bedside table.

"How long's a piece of string?" she sighed, "I'm sorry Adrian, in situations like these there isn't anything we can really do. I've tried drugs with disastrous physical effects which have brought no memories back to the patients before. We could try hypnosis but that can bring back false memories."

Duo felt his heart sink. "It's just hard – you know," he whispered sadly.

"I had a patient a couple of years back when I was living on Earth. She'd been in a particularly bad accident and couldn't remember a thing – she tried everything just to remember a shred of her life. After 4 months she gave up. After accepting her situation slowly things came back to her." Doctor McAdams slowly sat down on the bed. Her slightly wrinkled hands clutched the medical notes to her chest. "It's like a waiting game; your surroundings may invoke memories to come back to you. However, in some cases this does not happen." Duo bit his lip and nodded his head. "The best thing you can do is keep positive."

"Thanks – I suppose."

"How are you feeling apart from that?"

"Sore, achy, tired." Duo listed off

"Right so let me check you over, take you to x-ray to check your ribs are setting right and we'll go from there."

Doctor McAdams was particularly happy at Duo's recovery after just over six weeks. His ribs were repairing perfectly, his brain had returned to its normal size. All bruising had reduced, overall the young man she knew as Adrian was getting better.

A few days later, the nurse, whose name was Sara, helped him take his first few steps. He wobbled slightly as he stood but soon was confident to walk from one side of the room to the other. His appetite was through the roof and he'd grown more confident.

Their other patient hardly spent time within the hospital building. He was mostly outside, reading the books they'd given him to cure his boredom. It was into his second week of consciousness that Duo was allowed to wonder around the hospital.

"Daniel is outside; Doctor McAdams thinks it will be good if you two talk." Nurse Sara smiled gently pushing him towards the elevator. "He usually sits on the bench in front of the clock."

Duo nodded and made his way towards the court yard. He could feel his heart pulsating excitedly in hope that maybe the man would spark a memory. He slowly stepped out into the courtyard shielding his eyes as the sun shone down through the twisted clouds. He took a deep breath of fresh air and sighed.

His eyes wondered and found the clock positioned on the far wall of the red bricked hospital building and underneath it sat a young man. Slowly and hesitantly Duo made his way towards him, taking in each detail at once. Pink blossom slowly drifted from the trees littering the path before him in a blanket of silk.

His eyes were blue and intensely concentrated on the book he held in his right hand. They were partially covered by a wild mop of chocolate brown hair which looked as if he'd just crawled out of bed. He was dressed in a loose pair of grey slacks and a tank top. He was so engrossed in his own world he didn't notice as Duo approached.

Duo went to open his mouth, but then wondered if he'd gotten the right person. The young man didn't look troubled. He looked at peace.

"Daniel?" Duo heard his own voice call. Blue eyes instantly snapped up to meet amethyst. Duo felt his stomach twist into a knot at the man's intense stare as if he was trying to read his mind. A frown came to the young man's face. "You are Daniel right?"

"Yes," Daniel stood but didn't move closer. His voice was deep and husky. "You're Adrian?"

"I guess so-" Duo replied suddenly feeling nervous. He searched his memory for some recognition of the man in front of him but felt nothing. He felt his hands clench. Daniel had yet to say anything. "I'm sorry I don't remember you." Duo said frustration lining his voice.

"I don't remember you either," Daniel sighed but his eyes never left Duo's form as he noted down every detail from his metre long freshly braided hair to the slippers the nurses had given him.

Duo wanted to yell and scream but instead he started to laugh. His right hand reached up to stretch the back of his head, "this is weird."

"Hn," Duo watched as Daniel sat back down on the bench. His dark eyebrows drawing together in concentration as he tried to bring his memories back,

"Have you thought up of any reason why we may have been on the beach?"

"I've been told; supposively the part of the beach where we were found is the best for catching the waves. There was a very large thunderstorm the night before, so the waves would have been magnificent." Duo slowly moved towards the other man and sat next to him. He threw his arms across the back of the bench and lent back. "They had the idea that we may had been trying to surf during the storm, but the sea got the best of us. Doctor McAdams said we could have banged our heads on the rocks."

Duo bit his bottom lip as he thought. Did he even know how to surf? He ran a hand through his hair; what the hell did he know? He didn't even recognise the planet he was on.

He felt his head throb, "It's like whenever I try to remember something there's this big wall in the way."

Daniel nodded his head knowing the exact feeling, "and it's too thick to knock through and too high to climb."

"Exactly," Duo replied as he tried to shift himself into a better position. His ribs had started to ache painfully.

_Why the hell would I go surfing in a thunder storm? _He thought desperately, _Did I used to be that crazy?_ His eyes suddenly shifted to the man to his right. _Perhaps he tried to drown me, and it all went wrong. _He knocked that thought right out of the court; Daniel looked like a decent guy.

"You know, we must have been pretty stupid to go out there in a thunder storm," he commented instead.

"Perhaps we'd done it before?"

"I don't think I've ever surfed before-"then an amused smile broke out on his face. "But what the hell do I know I can't even remember my own name!"

"Doctor McAdams said she's treated people like us before. Some people get their memory back while others don't."

Duo felt sick, he wanted his memories back. He wanted them so bad he'd go to the depths of Mars to get them.

"I hope ours is not the latter."

"Me too."

They fell silent for a second both wondering within their own thoughts about the other. A warm breeze wafted through the court yard lifting up the light petals and blowing them gently around in circles. To Duo it looked beautiful. The birds that'd been tweeting outside his window were situated in the pink blossom trees and were a weird shade of silver and white. He could swear he'd never seen anything like it – but what did he know.

"So what book you reading?" he asked trying and to fill the silence which had fallen upon them. He heard the other man grunt before picking up the book discarded on the bench.

"Wuthering Heights," he said not looking best pleased about it. He closed the worn book and placed it on his lap.

"Entertaining?"

"It's ok I suppose – better than the other books I've been reading," he commented. "Doctor McAdams book selection is very limited. She loves romances."

"That's women for you."

"I'd read anything to kill time here," Daniel added. "I'm glad to see your walking fine."

"Yeah it took me a couple of goes before I found my feet again. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I just want to get out of here – I don't think I'm very good with hospitals."

Duo laughed before it dawn on him – where would he go when he left. He didn't know who he was; he didn't even know the town they were in. He felt panic begin to spread through his body. He tried to take a deep breath to calm himself.

"Are you scared?" Daniel suddenly asked his voice quiet as he stared up at the beautiful trees. Duo gulped and nodded his head. "Me too."

"I just want to know who we are, and what the hell we were doing," Duo said and Daniel hummed in agreement. They both fell into a comfortable silence, listening to the birds tweet and the distant sound of moving traffic. It was then that Duo realised how restful he felt around the stranger sat beside him. Just having him close made him relax. Perhaps, he thought, they were friends before the accident.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Silverfields**

**Title: **Silverfields

**Pairings: **1X2, 1XR, 2XH, 5XS, 6X9, eventual 3X4,

**Warnings: **Angst,Sap, Fluff, OCCNESS (due to amnesia), Sadness! and so on...

**Summary: **After receiving a distressing message off Zechs and Noin, WuFei orders Heero and Duo to investigate what might be going on in Mars. However, as they enter the large planet's atmosphere their shuttle is attacked ending up with the two crashing into the sea and washing up on the shores of a town named Silverfields without a clue of who they are.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Gundam Wing it would be never ending!

**Author's note: **This idea has been hovering around me for a while now so I thought I'd give it a go. WARNING this story is about love in every shape and form; if you don't like sap then don't read! Anyways tell me what you think! PS Don't be put off the pairings at the start yaoi fans!

**Chapter 5**

Heero Yuy sat up as Doctor McAdams entered his private room. He'd just eaten his breakfast and was itching to get out of bed and do something, just anything to take his mind off his current situation. To his surprise the man he'd gotten to know as Adrian followed behind her. His large amethyst eyes widening as he took in the room.

"How come Daniel got to have the better room?" he commented as he took a look out the window overlooking the courtyard opposite was the large clock displaying 10am.

"Because we needed you nearer to x-ray Adrian," the Doctor replied with a roll of her worn eyes. She smiled as she made her way to the bed picking up Heero's medical notes on the way. "How are you feeling today Daniel?"

"Fine, just the same as I felt yesterday and the day before."

"Good," she smiled as she jotted down some notes before continuing. "Any new discoveries?"

"Not even an inkling," Duo sighed as he stared out the window at the swirling clouds.

"I wanted to tell you both that my last patient with amnesia found it helpful to note down all the different things they found out about themselves or remembered onto a piece of paper. Perhaps you both would benefit from doing something like that."

"Sure, anything just to help us recover as fast as possible," Duo said as he turned towards the two.

"Anyway, I called you both together because I think we all know that you both have recovered well from your physical injuries– and we need the rooms for new patients."

Duo slowly sat down in the visitors chair next to Heero's bed. He could feel his heart beating in his chest as he realised what was about to happen. They were going to be discharged.

Heero's hands fisted into the blankets of the hospital bed. This was the day he was dreading since he'd gained consciousness.

"What we gonna do Doc?"

"Well I've been thinking about it for some time now – you see I own a large house a few minutes away from here. I was wondering if you would like to stay with me."

"Are you serious?" Duo's mouth dropped while Heero's eyes widened in surprise.

"Definitely. My eldest Grandchild left a couple of months ago and I have two spare bedrooms. I look after a few war orphans – I just thought it would be a good idea until you regain your memories. We can keep tabs on missing person's reports from there and I can also keep an eye on you."

"You don't have to do this," Heero murmured, "It would be a big commitment. We may never get our memories back."

"There's always hope Daniel, you have to stay positive – both of you that is." The old woman smiled gently, "And I think you're old enough to look after yourselves. It's just for your own safety."

Heero turned to Duo, the two stared at each other for a moment as if taking part in a silent debate before Heero nodded his head, his chocolate bangs bouncing on his forehead.

"Thank you for the offer Doctor, we would be grateful to take you up on it."

"Great!" the old woman grinned happily. "The kids are going to love this! They've wanted to see you both since the accident."

"Your kids found us?" Duo gasped

"Yup, and they were very professional about it. They'd rung an ambulance and had you in the recovery positions before I even had a foot in. Hey, maybe they could take you to the beach were they found you, you never know it may spark some memories."

Both young men's eyes lit up.

"That would be great," Duo smiled as he felt himself relax in the stiff hard seat. "When will we be leaving?"

"Today – say around Lunch time. I can take you down there on my lunch break. I'll call ahead and get the guys to cook something up."

"Thanks Doc."

"Call me Katie after all I can't have you calling me Doctor around the kids they'd crack up."

"Thank you Katie – we really appreciate this."

"Just make sure you're both ready to leave I only have 30 minutes break!" she exclaimed before leaving the room with a little bit of a bounce in her step. The room fell to silence before Duo turned to Heero.

"You think this is a good idea? We may never get our memories back."

"She knows that, I guess she just likes the company."

"You know she said war orphans – how many orphans do you think that is?"

"I have no idea."

Duo and Heero noted 3 war orphans as they reached the large house literally a few minutes' walk from the hospital and towards the beach.

The house was huge and made the young men's mouths drop at the sight of it. It was made from grey bricks which seemed like they had flecks of silver in them when the sun shone. The walls were covered in dark green ivy all woven together. The house was actually 3 floors high with large grey pillars holding up the third floor which hung out over the large veranda which wrapped around the whole house. It took their breath away.

Outside stood three young adults, a girl and two boys. The girl was short with wild curly red hair; she had bright green eyes which twinkled mischievously. They noticed she was dressed much like one of the boys stood next to her. He was just a little bit taller than her with black hair and dark brown eyes and features. He was dressed in dark baggy jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt which had Metallica sprawled across it.

The last boy was much taller and towered over both Heero and Duo as they approached. He was well build with large muscles. His hair was a honey blonde while his eyes were a dark brown. He was dressed in slacks and a tank top.

To Duo the look in his eyes reminded him the first time he met Daniel in the court yard. They were intense as if trying to work out if they were going to be a threat. However when he turned his attention to Katie they melted and a smile came to his face and lit up his eyes.

"Hey!" the girl called excitedly as they drew closer across a freshly cut lawn. Heero noticed as they did how the green grass was tinged silver.

"Guys I'd like you to meet Jen, and this is Tommy –" Katie waved her hand to the shorter of the two boys before she smiled towards the taller one. "And this is James."

"Nice to finally meet you both!" Jen exclaimed, "It's good to see you both up and walking – you weren't in very good condition when we found you!"

"That's an understatement." Tommy commented before holding out his hand. A large tattoo snaked from underneath his long sleeved top and around each finger. "Nice to meet you." Duo and Heero quickly shook the others hand.

"Come on lets go inside lunch is ready I hope you like burgers," Jen grinned before bouncing towards the door. Duo's eyes lit up before he turned to Katie.

"I like burgers."

The old woman laughed and ushered them forward. Duo and Heero gasped as they took in the beautiful structure inside. A large white staircase captured their attention first as they walked in. Straight in front of them it led up onto the second floor before twisting on to the third. There were three doors to their left and a large open arch to their right. From what they could see it led them to the kitchen. They followed silently leaving their bags containing their spare clothes they'd been given by the nurses by the front door. The arch indeed led to the kitchen which led into a joint dining room and out onto a large patio.

"Oh my god," Duo breathed as he took in the beautiful scenery. In front of them the ocean went on for miles. The water was crystal clear and the sand on the beach was pure white. Heero watched as Duo looked up at the swirling pink and white clouds shielding his eyes from the burning sun. "It's beautiful." He suddenly sniffed as he turned his attention towards the barbeque. His eyes took a sparkle as he noticed the burgers and sausages sizzling happily. James had taken his place as chef and was currently checking if they were done.

"Come on guys come sit down," Jen said cocking her head to the large wooden table. On it were a number of condiments and cutlery.

Heero slowly sat down at the patio table his attention drawn to the calm sea as a warm breeze fluttered past slowly lifting up his hair.

He tried to settle back in his seat ready for lunch but suddenly everything felt wrong. The atmosphere felt so peaceful – but he felt he had something important to do – but what? He could feel the anxiety in his chest. He fiddled silently with the cord to his slacks as he waited for lunch to be served. He didn't even know if he liked burgers, but the smell coming from the barbeque was so tempting.

His first bite into his burger felt and tasted like heaven. He almost groaned, it tasted so good compared to the crap he'd been eating for the last 3 weeks in hospital. Duo woofed his down within seconds before pulling out a sheet of paper and a small pencil he'd been keeping in his pocket.

Down the middle of the paper there was a line and at the top were written Adrian's memories and Daniels memories. He wrote in neat writing under his name - I like burgers.

"Is that really an important discovery?" Heero commented as he watched Duo grin in satisfaction.

"Well Katie did say anything –" Heero snorted and rolled his eyes. James finished dishing up all the food and placed it in the middle of the table before making up his new burger. Heero felt his body stiffen as he subconsciously noticed the way James's eyes kept flittering towards him.

"This is great Jay," Katie smiled softly. "You're a great cook-"

"Thanks."

"So how does it feel to be out of the hospital and free?" Jen asked as she tucked into her burger. "Good huh?"

"I'm sure they're ecstatic Jen-" Tommy commented

"I am for sure – I think I may have developed cabin fever if I stayed any longer," Duo joked as he made himself a hot dog already feeling at home. He slapped a piece of cheese on top.

"I never liked staying in hospital –"

"Yeah she tried to escape the last time she was in." Tommy laughed, while Katie shook her head.

"You were a menace – but the nurses loved you."

"Everybody loves me Kate," the young girl winked while Tommy snorted.

"I have two bedrooms upstairs; you will have to draw straws over who gets the pink room." Katie informed as the two boys continued to eat.

"I'd have the pink one; it's furthest away from Harrisons." Tommy commented.

"Tommy!" Kate chided, "That's no way to talk about H."

"Who's Harrison?" Heero asked as he reached for a sausage and slowly made a hot dog.

"My other adopted son, he's the same age as you –"

"He's a menace," James commented quietly. Katie turned and raised her eyebrow up at the silent young man.

"He's only stating the truth," Tommy agreed. Duo and Heero did not miss the look of jealousy which filtered across his face.

"H is a wonderful person," Jen sighed and Tommy threw a glare in her direction.

"How many people actually live here?" Duo asked interested as he took a glance up the large beautiful house.

"There used to be 7 of us. Me, Jenifer, Tommy, James, Harrison, my Grandson Joe and my Granddaughter Laura. Laura moved away to Earth last year, she is much older than the others. Joe moved out a couple of months ago into town."

"You're a big family," Duo smiled. He felt a warm feeling spread through him at the thought of such a loving family accepting him in to help him bring back his memories.

"Well I used to have lots of brothers and sisters – I'm kind of used to having people around." Katie smiled proudly around at the teenagers she'd adopted.

"So how do you feel about taking a trip down the beach after this? We could show you were we found you." Jen asked looking excited.

"Definitely," Duo replied instantly while Heero nodded his head silently. He lifted his gaze to James before quickly returning them to his food. The taller guy still had his eyes on him.

Every last burger and sausage was eaten before Katie had to rush back to the hospital. James decided to stay behind to clean up while Tommy and Jen raced towards the beach, down from the patio and onto a winding path which led to a small gate onto the beach and a small dock. Duo and Heero followed closely behind.

Duo's eyes widened as they trudged onto the pure white sands, he crouched and wove his fingers into it. The small particles sprinkled through his fingers.

"Come on you two!" Jen called as she headed off down the beach in bare feet. Tommy padded next to her, his large black trainers sinking into the sand.

They followed the two teenagers all the way down the beach; it was about 5 minutes until they stopped. Both turned to Heero and Duo and looked at them expectantly.

"So?" Jen asked, her eyes twinkling with excitement. Both instantly took a properly look around. Everything seemed normal; there was nothing different from this part of the beach compared to the beach outside Katie's house. Heero balled his fists in frustration as nothing came back; he pushed as hard as he could against the wall – but nothing, it wouldn't budge.

"I don't remember being here," he murmured turning to Duo who had his eyes closed. They finally fluttered open and landed on Heero before he dropped his head and shook it.

"I'm sorry guy's – it is early days," Jen sighed sounding much like her adopted mother. "How about we hang out for a bit, go for a paddle? You never know it may trigger something."

Duo felt himself smile at the girl's enthusiasm while Heero nodded his head in agreement.

They all took a seat on the sand as the sun continued to get higher in the sky. Duo and Heero found that Katie had been their adopted mother since the war, they didn't go into much detail but they were both very grateful to have Katie around.

Jen was 17 years old and was currently attending the local high school, while Tommy was 18 and at college with the ambition to become a mechanic. He told them about his project within Katie's garage and his dream to get it running. After a while Duo almost forgot the reason why they had trekked down the beach as he chattered about this and that. Heero was silent at his side but always listening, he found it soothing hearing the others voices and making a small comment here and there.

The sun was soon setting in the distance as they headed back. Heero couldn't keep his eyes off the magnificent colours of deep red and pink spreading across the sky. Jen and Tommy wondered back up to the house and Duo was about to follow when he realised Heero had stopped walking. He returned to the man's side and sighed as he looked out at the beautiful mesh of colours.

"You would have thought we'd remember something as beautiful as this." Heero whispered, the dim lighting of the setting sun glittering in his eyes.

"Well I feel as if I've never been here before," Duo replied as his head tilted to the side in awe. "You're right, it is beautiful."

They stayed there in complete silence drinking in its beauty before there was a call from the house. They both raced up to find Katie on the patio wearing a large cream cardigan over her doctor's uniform. It wavered in the wind along with her greying hair. Her worn green eyes twinkled in the setting light.

"Admiring the view?"

"I swear I've never seen anything like it." Duo commented shielding his eyes as he took a glance back.

"I bet." Katie chuckled before turning towards the house. The large building looked even more beautiful with the sunset spreading across it. "We need to show you two to your rooms!"

Both young men entered the house eager to see their new living quarters for the next few months. Duo decided to have the blue bedroom giving Heero the pink one since he insisted he didn't mind the colour. Duo in fact hated the colour. He decided to write it down on his list.

"I suggest that you guys get some sleep, it's the first day you've been out of hospital you don't want to overdo it." Katie smiled warmly. Duo nodded in agreement, he felt beat, every part of him felt worn. Heero tried to hide a yawn behind his hand but failed.

"I'll see you both bright and early for breakfast! Joe is coming over," the doctor disappeared off down the corridor and down the large stairs. Heero bid Duo a goodnight before entering the pink bed room. Duo's room happened to be at the end of the corridor opposite another one which he figured was Harrison's the orphan he'd yet to meet.

He cracked open the bedroom door and peered inside. The walls were painted a light blue while the bedcover matched but the colour was in swirls reminding Duo of the clouds outside. He dropped his bag at the foot of the bed making note to put his things away in the wardrobe which lined the left wall next to a desk. Apart from a blue rug, bedside tables and lamps the bedroom didn't contain much else. Joe must have taken it all with him Duo concluded. He pulled off his clothes and climbed into bed in his boxers and fell asleep as his head hit the pillow.

xXx

Duo awoke with a start and he didn't know why. His heart beat wildly in his chest as he sat up in his bed trying to calm himself. He didn't have a nightmare – so why did he feel like this?

There was a loud bang as something hit the bedroom window and then suddenly it was swung open. A dark figure entered the room and stopped as it noticed Duo lying in the bed. In panic Duo's hand instantly swept out and clicked on the bedside lamp.

He glared at the boy around his age in front of him wearing next to nothing. His blood red dress shirt was unbuttoned half way down showing off a much toned bronze chest while his white shorts were hanging on his hips revealing his black Calvin Klein boxers. He had short dark honey blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Alright mate, how's it going?" Duo frowned at the guy as he staggered a bit to the left before closing the window behind him. Steadying himself on the desk he turned to Duo and grinned "You must be Daniel – or Adrian? Fuck me how long is your hair?"

"Adrian – and who the fuck are you?"

"The names Harrison but you can call me H, most people do – Harrison's a bit of a pansy name don't you think?" He grinned crookedly as if he'd been recently punched in the mouth.

"Do you even know what time it is?" Duo moaned turning to glance at the alarm clock next to the lamp on the table. It was 3:55am.

"Well – I met this guy down the pub you see, got chatting and all – look I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell the old gal about this, she gets pretty pissed if you know what I mean."

"Right-"

"Your hair looks like a snake – a brown snake – with knobbly bits -" Duo watched in slight confusion as Harrison's eyes went slightly cross eyed before returning to normal. He wavered on the spot.

"Are you on drugs?"

"Just a little bit of coke – some alcohol –"

"Ok, ok –" Duo shook his head before remembering that his room is on the second floor of the large house. That must mean Harrison had somehow made his way up the tree outside while in his current condition. "I'm pretty amazed you could even climb the tree outside and get into this room."

"Yeah me too, usually I only make it to the front lawn." The young man replied before staggering towards the door. "Well it was nice to meet you and all but I think I may pass –" Before his hand could even touch the door knob he'd crashed to the floor.

"H?" Duo sat up in his bed and took in the sight of the other out cold a few metres away. "You have got to be kidding me." Duo kicked off his bed sheets and made his way to the lifeless body on the floor. He pulled the other man over his shoulder and opened the bedroom door. As silently as he could he opened Harrisons and tried to shuffle the body in and towards the large black bed.

Duo noted as he entered, Harrison's room was striking and much more to his taste. The walls were matt black while the floor was dark wood panels. The accessories were also black but with silver lining. It was magnificent.

With one last heave he dropped the unconscious body onto the bed, however trapped his arm underneath the others heavy weight. He tried to shift the body by crawling on top of the young man and pulling.

Two blue eyes snapped open.

"What are you doing?" Duo felt himself freeze and his stomach knot. He glanced down at the young man beneath him to see Harrison smirking up at him.

"My arm is caught – I was trying –" his sentence was shuddered off as he felt the others hand run up his side of his waist before he was pushed to the side. Harrison hopped off the bed and proceeded to head towards his ensuite bathroom.

"Nice to meet you Adrian."

Duo felt like he was frozen to the spot. His eyes widened as he watched Harrison proceed to take a piss, his pants dropped to reveal the top of his perfectly formed ass. His body leant forward while his head rested on the wall in front of him. It was the sound of the chain being pulled that snapped Duo out of his daze and sent him racing back to his own bedroom, securely locking the door behind him.

He felt his chest contracting making it hard from him to breath. He sat slowly on the edge of his bed listening for all the small sounds coming from the room adjacent his, hoping the other man would leave him in peace. He didn't get any more sleep, however there was one perk. He got to see the sun rise which was just as magical as the sunset.

**TBC...**


End file.
